Hard Times
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Paige goes to check on Walter, who is having a difficult time with his mother dying. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS


_**Hard Times**_

Paige sighed and placed her hand over her head. She has been working on her case files for a while now, the team left the garage for the day, Ralph was at a friend's house, and Walter was upstairs trying to clear his mind. Paige felt bad for him, Walter hasn't slept in a week because he is trying to find ways to help his mom who is very sick. When he first heard that she was really sick, he acted like his old self. He kept saying I'm fine and he looked stressed, very stressed. When he finally told her, she gave him a hug and a caring kiss and told him, _**"I am here if you need anything?"**_ Which seemed to calm him down.

Paige finished her last page, and glanced at the loft. " _ **Maybe I should check on him?**_ _"_ With that thought in mind she walked upstairs to check on her second favorite genius. "Walter, I came in here to check on…." Paige smiled, right in front of her was her boyfriend dead asleep on the couch laying down, with his opened computer on his lap. She slowly walked over to him, and grabbed his laptop.

She moved the mouse pad to turn on his computer. When the screen turned on, she saw Walter had his email up on his screen. She scanned his email: _**Homeland Security, Fort Knox,**_ Paige stopped when she saw an email from his dad that Walter already read, so she clicked it.

 _ **Son,**_

 _ **Your mother is getting sicker by the minute. The doctors said that she only has a week to live… She wants to see you very bad, but I told her that you probably can't make it because of your job. She says she loves you so much. I hope you find the time to read this with your job, that you don't have time for your family… Why can't you come and see your mother before she is gone? Or are you going to do your science fiction, like you did with your sister Megan? NEWS FLASH! YOU ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE! YOU ARE SUCH A BIG DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! I "Hope" you have a great time with your job!**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **DAD.**_

Paige felt a tear down her cheek as she looked up at Walter who was still dead asleep. The relationship between him and his dad was so sad. Walter's dad didn't understand him, and he didn't even try. But, Walter's mom did try. Walter told Paige about the times his mom and dad skyped him but I always turned out to be an argument between him and his dad.

Paige sighed and placed his laptop on the table. She grabbed a blanket from the cabinet in the hallway and draped it over him. Walter moved onto his left side as she draped the blanket. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Walter, I love you and I hope you find something out soon."

Paige was about half way out the door, "Paige?"

She turned around to see Walter sit up on the couch, "Yes?"

Walter looked down at the ground ad folded his hands in his lap, "Please don't leave me."

Paige smiled and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and linked his hand to hers, "I would never dream of it." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Walter placed his head on hers and closed his eyes, he always felt safe with her "Walter."

"Hmm?"

"I saw the email your dad sent you."

Walter pulled away to face her but kept their hands linked, "You…you did?"

Paige nodded, she felt Walter tremble as he looked at the ground again, "Walter…" She saw his breathing become unsteady, "You ok?"

"I'm fi…" Walter stopped his sentence and sighed, "No, I am not. I just don't under…. understand why my dad…"

"Shhh," Paige wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small hug. "Your dad is just going through a tough time…" Paige pulled away and looked at Walter, "just like you."

"Ya…right, then why is it whenever we… we get in contact he always says stuff like th… that?"

Walter placed his face into his hands, Paige placed her hand on his back and started to rub it, feeling him quicken his breath again, "Take deep breaths." She felt Walter's back slow down once again.

Walter moved his head to the back of the couch. Paige grabbed the blanket, draped the blanket over them and placed her head on his shoulder again. He softly smiled, "Thanks." He leaned his head on hers again and closed his eyes.

Paige smiled, "You're welcome." She snuggled up close to him.

"Paige?"

"Yes, Walter."

"I love you."

Paige smiled, "I love you too."

About a minute later, Paige opened her eyes to a sound of soft snoring she looked up to see Walter asleep once more. She smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder.


End file.
